The adventures of the Kitsune no sēji
by Dara-chaan
Summary: Naruto after the war, tired, decides to explore the world. Crossing the barrier that separated the elemental nations and the rest of the world, he reaches America. Wanting to avoid suspicion he disguises as a 12-year old and coincidentally goes to Yancy Academy.WARNING:PERCY IS FEMALE
1. Chapter 1

**Hello this is my first story so please take it easy on me. Hope you enjoy it**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or Naruto**

Chapter 1

Percy's P.O.V

I clenched my hand tighter as I looked out from the school bus. We were on a field trip to metropolitan museum of art. I was a student at Yancy Academy a private school for troubled kids in upstate New York. The reason for my anger- Nancy Bobofit. She was a freckly red-haired kleptomaniac girl. She was hitting one of my best friends, Grover in the back of the head with chunks of peanut butter- and ketchup sandwich.

Grover was an easy target. He was scrawny. He cried when he got frustrated. He must've been held back several grades, because he was the only sixth grader with acne and the start of a wispy beard on his chin. On top of all that, he was crippled. He had a note excusing him from PE for the rest of his life because he had some kind of muscular disease in his legs. He walked funny, like every step hurt him, but don't let that fool you. You should've seen him run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria.

"I'm going to kill her", I glared at Nancy. "Mah, mah, Percy, calm down" Naruto my other best friend said trying to calm me .Uzumaki Naruto was of Japanese origin. He had bright spiky blond hair and ocean blue eyes. He loved to prank and just adored noodles. He too had ADHD and dyslexia like me. He was way more hyperactive than me. "He's right .Besides I like peanut butter" Grover said dodging another piece of Nancy's lunch."That's it", I stood up but was quickly pulled by Naruto who reminded me, "You're already on probation. You know who'll get blamed if anything happens". I grumbled but sat down. I thought that since Mr. Brunner our Latin teacher was leading the trip it would be fun.

Mr. Brunner was this middle-aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee. You wouldn't think he'd be cool, but he told stories and jokes and let us play games in class. He also had this awesome collection of Roman armor and weapons, so he was the only teacher whose class didn't put me to sleep. I hoped for once I wouldn't be in trouble.

Mr. Brunner led the museum tour. He rode up front in his wheelchair, guiding us through the big echoey galleries, past marble statues and glass cases full of really old black-and-orange pottery."Ne,ne, Percy ,look orange". Orange was Naruto's favorite color so I understood his excitement. My mind was lost on the fact that these stuff had survived for two thousand, three thousand years.

He gathered us around a thirteen-foot-tall stone column with a big sphinx on the top, and started telling us how it was a grave marker, a stele, for a girl about our age. He told us about the carvings on the sides. I was trying to listen to what he had to say, because it was kind of interesting, but everybody around me was talking, and every time I told them to shut up, the other teacher chaperone, Mrs. Dodds, would give me the evil eye.

Mrs. Dodds was this little math teacher from Georgia who always wore a black leather jacket, even though she was fifty years old. She looked mean enough to ride a Harley right into your locker. She had come to Yancy halfway through the year, when our last math teacher had a nervous breakdown.

From her first day, Mrs. Dodds loved Nancy Bobofit and figured I was devil spawn. She was not fond of Naruto but apparently had the brains not to give me and Naruto detention on the same day. She would point her crooked finger at me and say, "Now, honey," real sweet, and I knew I was going to get after-school detention for a month.

One time, after she'd made me erase answers out of old math workbooks until midnight, I told Grover I didn't think Mrs. Dodds was human. He looked at me, real serious, and said, "You're absolutely right."

Mr. Brunner kept talking about Greek funeral art.

Finally, Nancy Bobofit snickered something about the naked guy on the stele, and I turned around and said, "Will you shut up?"

It came out louder than I meant it to.

The whole group laughed. Mr. Brunner stopped his story.

"Miss Jackson," he said, "did you have a comment?"

My face was totally red. I said, "No, sir."

Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the stele. "Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?"

I looked at the carving, and felt a flush of relief, because I actually recognized it. "That's Kronos eating his kids, right?"

"Yes," Mr. Brunner said, obviously not satisfied. "And he did this because ..."

"Well..." I racked my brain to remember. "Kronos was the king god, and—"

"God?" Mr. Brunner asked.

"Titan," I corrected myself. "And ... he didn't trust his kids, who were the gods. So, um, Kronos ate them, right? But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead. And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters—"

"Eeew!" said one of the girls behind me.

"—and so there was this big fight between the gods and the Titans," I continued, "and the gods won."

Some snickers from the group. They shut up as soon as Naruto glared at them.

Behind me, Nancy Bobofit mumbled to a friend, "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids.'"

"And why, Miss Jackson," Brunner said, "to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?"

"Busted," Grover muttered.

"Shut up," Nancy hissed her face even brighter red than her hair.

At least Nancy got packed, too. Mr. Brunner was the only one who ever caught her saying anything wrong. He had radar ears.

I thought about his question, and shrugged. "I don't know, sir."

"I see." Mr. Brunner looked disappointed. "Well, half credit, Miss Jackson. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld. On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?"

The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs, the guys pushing each other around and acting like doofuses.

Grover and I were about to follow when Mr. Brunner said, "Miss Jackson."

I knew that was coming.

I told Grover and Naruto to keep going. Then I turned toward Mr. Brunner. "Sir?"

Mr. Brunner had this look that wouldn't let you go— intense brown eyes that could've been a thousand years old and had seen everything.

"You must learn the answer to my question," Mr. Brunner told me.

"About the Titans?"

"About real life. And how your studies apply to it."

"Oh."

"What you learn from me," he said, "is vitally important. I expect you to treat it as such. I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson."

I wanted to get angry, this guy pushed me so hard.

I mean, sure, it was kind of cool on tournament days, when he dressed up in a suit of Roman armor and shouted: "What ho!'" and challenged us, sword-point against chalk, to run to the board and name every Greek and Roman person who had ever lived, and their mother, and what god they worshipped. But Mr. Brunner expected me and Naruto to be as good as everybody else, despite the fact that we have dyslexia and attention deficit disorder and we had never made above a C– in my life. No—he didn't expect us to be as good; he expected ME to be better. And I just couldn't learn all those names and facts, much less spell them correctly.

I mumbled something about trying harder, while Mr. Brunner took one long sad look at the stele, like he'd been at this girl's funeral.

He told me to go outside and eat my lunch.

The class gathered on the front steps of the museum, where we could watch the foot traffic along Fifth Avenue.

Overhead, a huge storm was brewing, with clouds blacker than I'd ever seen over the city. I figured maybe it was global warming or something, because the weather all across New York State had been weird since Christmas. We'd had massive snow storms, flooding, and wildfires from lightning strikes. I wouldn't have been surprised if this was a hurricane blowing in.

Nobody else seemed to notice. Some of the guys were pelting pigeons with Lunchables crackers. Nancy Bobofit was trying to pickpocket something from a lady's purse, and, of course, Mrs. Dodds wasn't seeing a thing.

Grover, Naruto and I sat on the edge of the fountain, away from the others. We thought that maybe if we did that, everybody wouldn't know we were from that school—the school for loser freaks who couldn't make it elsewhere.

"Detention?" Grover asked.

"Nah," I said. "Not from Brunner. I just wish he'd lay off me sometimes. I mean—I'm not a genius". Naruto grinned at that as he inhaled his precious noodles.

Grover didn't say anything for a while. Then, when I thought he was going to give me some deep philosophical comment to make me feel better, he said, "Can I have your apple?"

I didn't have much of an appetite, so I let him take it.

I watched the stream of cabs going down Fifth Avenue, and thought about my mom's apartment, only a little ways uptown from where we sat. I hadn't seen her since Christmas. I wanted so bad to jump in a taxi and head home. She'd hug me and be glad to see me, but she'd be disappointed, too. She'd send me right back to Yancy, remind me that I had to try harder, even if this was my sixth school in six years and I was probably going to be kicked out again. I wouldn't be able to stand that sad look she'd give me. She named me Persia Jackson, but although I was a girl I used to act like a boy. After sometime I shortened my name to Percy. Call me Persia, well watch your back.

"Ne, Percy take it", and without any warning Naruto shoved his ramen into my mouth."NARUTO", I screamed as Naruto and Grover started laughing at me.

Mr. Brunner parked his wheelchair at the base of the handicapped ramp. He ate celery while he read a paperback novel. A red umbrella stuck up from the back of his chair, making it look like a motorized cafe table.

I was about to unwrap my sandwich when Nancy Bobofit appeared in front of me with her ugly friends—I guess she'd gotten tired of stealing from the tourists—and dumped her half-eaten lunch in Grover's lap.

"Oops." She grinned at me with her crooked teeth. Her freckles were orange, as if somebody had spray-painted her face with liquid Cheetos.

Angered Naruto stood about to take swing at her face.

I tried to stay cool. The school counselor had told me a million times, "Count to ten, get control of your temper." But I was so mad my mind went blank. A wave roared in my ears.

I don't remember touching her, but the next thing I knew, Nancy was sitting on her butt in the fountain, screaming, "Percy pushed me!"

Mrs. Dodds materialized next to us.

Some of the kids were whispering: "Did you see—"

"—the water—"

"—like it grabbed her—"

I didn't know what they were talking about. All I knew was that I was in trouble again.

As soon as Mrs. Dodds was sure poor little Nancy was okay, promising to get her a new shirt at the museum gift shop, etc., etc., Mrs. Dodds turned on me. There was a triumphant fire in her eyes, as if I'd done something she'd been waiting for all semester. "Now, honey—"

"I know," I grumbled. "A month erasing workbooks."

"Percy, never guess your punishment" Naruto groaned.

That wasn't the right thing to say.

"Come with me," Mrs. Dodds said.

"Wait!" Grover yelped. "It was me. I pushed her."

I stared at him, stunned. I couldn't believe he was trying to cover for me. Mrs. Dodds scared Grover to death.

She glared at him so hard his whiskery chin trembled.

"I don't think so, Mr. Underwood," she said.

"But—"

"You—will—stay—here."

Grover looked at me desperately."Wait it was me", Naruto stared her in the eye as if challenging .Dodds glared at him "I saw what happened Mr. Uzumaki. Miss Jackson if you would follow me".

"It's okay, man," I told them. "Thanks for trying."

"Honey," Mrs. Dodds barked at me. "Now."

Nancy Bobofit smirked.

I gave her my deluxe I'll-kill-you-later stare. Then I turned to face Mrs. Dodds, but she wasn't there. She was standing at the museum entrance, way at the top of the steps, gesturing impatiently at me to come on.

How'd she get there so fast?

I have moments like that a lot, when my brain falls asleep or something, and the next thing I know I've missed something, as if a puzzle piece fell out of the universe and left me staring at the blank place behind it. The school counselor told me this was part of the ADHD, my brain misinterpreting things.

I wasn't so sure.

I went after Mrs. Dodds.

Halfway up the steps, I glanced back at Grover. He was looking pale, cutting his eyes between me and Mr. Brunner, like he wanted Mr. Brunner to notice what was going on, but Mr. Brunner was absorbed in his novel.

I looked back up. Mrs. Dodds had disappeared again. She was now inside the building, at the end of the entrance hall.

Okay, I thought. She's going to make me buy a new shirt for Nancy at the gift shop.

But apparently that wasn't the plan.

I followed her deeper into the museum. When I finally caught up to her, we were back in the Greek and Roman section.

Except for us, the gallery was empty.

Mrs. Dodds stood with her arms crossed in front of a big marble frieze of the Greek gods. She was making this weird noise in her throat, like growling.

Even without the noise, I would've been nervous. It's weird being alone with a teacher, especially Mrs. Dodds. Something about the way she looked at the frieze, as if she wanted to pulverize it...

"You've been giving us problems, honey," she said.

I did the safe thing. I said, "Yes, ma'am."

She tugged on the cuffs of her leather jacket. "Did you really think you would get away with it?"

The look in her eyes was beyond mad. It was evil.

She's a teacher, I thought nervously. It's not like she's going to hurt me.

I said, "I'll—I'll try harder, ma'am."

Thunder shook the building.

"We are not fools, Persia Jackson," Mrs. Dodds said. "It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain."

I didn't know what she was talking about. I didn't really like where this was going .No one used my entire name unless it was serious.

All I could think of was that the teachers must've found the illegal stash of candy I'd been selling out of my dorm room. Or maybe they'd realized I got my essay on Tom Sawyer from the Internet without ever reading the book and now they were going to take away my grade. Or worse, they were going to make me read the book.

"Well?" she demanded.

"Ma'am, I don't..."

"Your time is up," she hissed.

Then the weirdest thing happened. Her eyes began to glow like barbecue coals. Her fingers stretched, turning into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. She wasn't human. She was a shriveled hag with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs, and she was about to slice me to ribbons.

Grover's P.O.V

I looked at Chiron, I was getting worried. I really don't know what to think if mrs. Dodds attacks Percy. She wouldn't even be able to protect herself.

"Grover, I'm going after them okay. Stay here."Naruto said as he ran to the museum. I was pretty sure I heard him mumble 'I'm going to make her wish she wasn't born'. I was sure that Mrs. Dodds smelled like a Kindly One and now because of my fear I was letting a mortal into danger. Naruto may have had ADHD and dyslexia but even Chiron agreed that Naruto smelled like a mortal, though he was hesitating as he said it. If something happens to both of them….I really don't want to think about it. Now where did Chiron go by himself?

Persia's P.O.V

Then things got even stranger.  
Mr. Brunner, who'd been out in front of the museum a minute before, wheeled his chair into the doorway of the gallery, holding a pen in his hand.

"What ho, Persia!" he shouted, and tossed the pen through the air.  
Mrs. Dodds lunged at me.

With a yelp, I dodged and felt talons slash the air next to my ear. I snatched the ballpoint pen out of the air, but when it hit my hand, it wasn't a pen anymore. It was a sword—Mr. Brunner's bronze sword, which he always used on tournament day.

Mrs. Dodds spun toward me with a murderous look in her eyes.  
My knees were jelly. My hands were shaking so bad I almost dropped the sword.  
She snarled, "Die, honey!"

And she flew straight at me.

Absolute terror ran through my body. I started running through the gallery. Scared out of my mind I ran straight into Naruto."Persia, why are you running?" Just as I was to answer him came into view."Is that ?" Naruto gaped at the monster."Yes", I said as I grabbed him and ran."Where did you get that sword?"

"Mr. Brunner gave it to me"

"WHAT"

"I know, I know. Its sounds weird, but it really happened."

"You know what, I don't think we can outrun it. Let's put that sword to use". I stared in confusion as Naruto grabbed a vase."I'll throw this at her. While she's distracted you stab her from behind". Seeing my distraught face Naruto said "Percy I don't think she's human, so technically you are not a murderer". Realizing the truth behind his words, I opened my mouth, to hear a dreaded sound "DIE HONEY".I stared at Naruto as he nodded at me. came charging at us. "NOW". Naruto threw the vase at her. She scowled as she stumbled mid-air. I charged at her with the sword.

The metal blade hit her shoulder and passed clean through her body as if she were made of water. Hisss!

Mrs. Dodds was a sand castle in a power fan. She exploded into yellow powder, vaporized on the spot, leaving nothing but the smell of sulfur and a dying screech and a chill of evil in the air, as if those two glowing red eyes were still watching me.

We were alone.

There was a ballpoint pen in my hand.

Mr. Brunner wasn't there. Nobody was there but us. Thankfully the vase hadn't broken.

My hands were still trembling. Naruto smiled at me went back outside.

It had started to rain.

Grover was sitting by the fountain, a museum map tented over his head. Nancy Bobofit was still standing there, soaked from her swim in the fountain, grumbling to her ugly friends. When she saw me, she said, "I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butt."

I said, "Who?"

"Our teacher. Duh!"

I blinked. We had no teacher named Mrs. Kerr. I asked Nancy what she was talking about.

She just rolled her eyes and turned away.

I asked Grover where Mrs. Dodds was.

He said, "Who?"

But he paused first, and he wouldn't look at us, so I thought he was messing with us.

"Not funny, man," Naruto told him. "This is serious."

Thunder boomed overhead.

I saw Mr. Brunner sitting under his red umbrella, reading his book, as if he'd never moved.

I went over to him.

He looked up, a little distracted. "Ah, that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing utensil in the future, Miss Jackson."

I handed Mr. Brunner his pen. I hadn't even realized I was still holding it.

"Sir," I said, "where's Mrs. Dodds?"

He stared at me blankly. "Who?"

"The other chaperone. Mrs. Dodds. The pre-algebra teacher."

He frowned and sat forward, looking mildly concerned. "Percy, there is no Mrs. Dodds on this trip. As far as I know, there has never been a Mrs. Dodds at Yancy Academy. Are you feeling all right?" Nodding at him, I walked away and stared grimly at Naruto. His normally cheerful face seemed to be scrunched in concentration when his stomach growled. "Sorry ", he said rubbing the back of his neck. "It's okay just hope they would stop th-this joke soon, because this has to a joke right?" Even Naruto who was normally talkative friend seemed quiet.

 **Please review. Criticism accepted. It was because Mr. Brunner gave her a sword to save her life that Percy didn't insult him when he called her by her full name. Naruto being a paranoid shinobi tries to hide his scent.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Replies to those who reviewed**

 **TorturedGuitar: Thanks for your offer, if I need help I'll definitely ask you. I'm glad you liked it.**

 **toile grant: Thanks. I hope you like the second chapter as well.**

 **ENDDRAGON369: I did not understand what you wrote. But I hope you liked it. Thanks for reviewing any way.**

 **Qrious writ3r: I glad you liked the change. Thanks for noticing it.**

 **TBM10: Yes in a way he is godlike, though he has his faults. He is pretty strong, but well to tell the truth he is nearly equal to them in power. Don't worry there will be parts where his power is truly shown.**

 **Sageofchaos: Of course, glad you liked it. Hope you like the second chapter as well.**

 **LazyWhiteWolf25: One word-** **fuuinjutsu. Hope this cleared your doubt.**

 **Guest no 2: I hope the above reply satisfied your request.**

 **Guest no 1: Thank you, I'm happy you liked it. I hope you like this chapter.**

 **Cychi: Thank you. May you like this chapter as well.**

 **A special thanks to those who reviewed, followed and favorite my story. I'm grateful to all those who read my first chapter. Thank you Druss the Legend for putting my story in a community.**

 **Here is the second chapter. Hope you all like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or Naruto**

Chapter 2

Percy's P.O.V

I was used to the occasional weird experience, but usually they were over quickly. This twenty-four/seven hallucination was more than I could handle. For the rest of the school year, the entire campus seemed to be playing some kind of trick on Naruto and me. The students acted as if they were completely and totally convinced that Mrs. Kerr—a perky blond woman whom I'd never seen in my life until she got on our bus at the end of the field trip—had been our pre-algebra teacher since Christmas.

Every so often either Naruto or I would spring a Mrs. Dodds reference on somebody, just to see if we could trip them up, but they would stare at us like we were psycho.

It got so I almost believed them—Mrs. Dodds had never existed.

Almost.

But Grover couldn't fool us. When I mentioned the name Dodds to him, he would hesitate, and then claim she didn't exist. But I knew he was lying.

Something was going on. Something had happened at the museum.

I didn't have much time to think about it during the days, but at night, visions of Mrs. Dodds with talons and leathery wings would wake me up in a cold sweat.

The freak weather continued, which didn't help my mood. One night, a thunderstorm blew out the windows in my dorm room. A few days later, the biggest tornado ever spotted in the Hudson Valley touched down only fifty miles from Yancy Academy. One of the current events we studied in social studies class was the unusual number of small planes that had gone down in sudden squalls in the Atlantic that year.

"Sheesh, I can't believe the staff is so easy to fool". I glared at Naruto as he made himself comfortable in my room. He had just given all the teachers and the principal brand new makeup in the middle of the night. And now here he was to annoy me."Naruto get out of my room, its midnight get some sleep", I yawned. I don't really think school is going to be boring with him by my side.  
-

Even with all the pranks going on at school I started feeling cranky and irritable most of the time. My grades slipped from Ds to Fs. I got into more fights with Nancy Bobofit and her friends. I was sent out into the hallway in almost every class.  
Finally, when our English teacher, Mr. Nicoll, asked me for the millionth time why I was too lazy to study for spelling tests, I snapped. I called him an old sot. I wasn't even sure what it meant, but it sounded good.

The headmaster sent my mom a letter the following week, making it official: I would not be invited back next year to Yancy Academy. During that week even Naruto got a letter saying the same thing because the pranks done by him during the week were found out. I think he purposely did that. I sure would miss seeing him and Grover next year. Right now I just wanted to be with my mom in our little apartment on the Upper East Side, even if I had to go to public school and put up with my obnoxious stepfather and his stupid poker parties. And yet... there were things I'd miss at Yancy. The view of the woods out my dorm window, the Hudson River in the distance, the smell of pine trees. I hope Grover survives here without Naruto and me.

I'd miss Latin class, too—Mr. Brunner's crazy tournament days and his faith that I could do well. Even if he was a bit biased to Naruto. As exam week got closer, Latin was the only test I studied for. I hadn't forgotten what Mr. Brunner had told me about this subject being life-and-death for me. I wasn't sure why, but I'd started to believe him.

The evening before my final, I got so frustrated I threw the Cambridge Guide to Greek Mythology across my dorm room."Ouch!"I turned to see Naruto rubbing his forehead. "How did you get inside the girls dorm now?"

"Well you see I couln't understand all that Latin and Grover wasn't there and…Do you have anything to eat?"

I tapped my foot impatiently as he searched inside my bag for ramen."Naruto I am not fond of those noodles. Don't break a thing; I'm going to Mr. Brunner for help alright"

"Why? I can help you"

"Really then why did you come here?"

"…."

"Exactly"

"Oh come on, that guy is just so biased in class. He teaches nicely but then….."He stopped his complaining under my glare. Although Mr. Brunner was biased he was nice to me, and so I did not like anyone foul-mouthing the only adult in this academy who believed in me. I remembered Mr. Brunner's serious expression, his thousand-year-old eyes. I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson.

Naruto and I walked downstairs to the faculty offices. Most of them were dark and empty, but Mr. Brunner's door was ajar, light from his window stretching across the hallway floor.

I was three steps from the door handle when I heard voices inside the office. Mr. Brunner asked a question. A voice that was definitely Grover's said "... worried about Percy, sir."

I froze.

I'm not usually an eavesdropper, but I dare you to try not listening if you hear your best friend talking about you to an adult.

I inched closer. Naruto inched closer to me so that he could hear properly.

"... alone this summer," Grover was saying. "I mean, a Kindly One in the school! Now that we know for sure, and they know too—"

"We would only make matters worse by rushing her," Mr. Brunner said. "We need the girl to mature more."

"But she may not have time. The summer solstice deadline— "

"Will have to be resolved without her, Grover. Let her enjoy her ignorance while she still can."

"Sir, she saw her... ."

"Her imagination," Mr. Brunner insisted. "The Mist over the students and staff will be enough to convince her of that."  
"But sir I believe Naruto could also be like her"

"How so?"

"Because they still remember the Kindly One"

"He could just be a clear sighted one. And you say he went after them, I shall look into it "  
"Sir, I ... I can't fail in my duties again." Grover's voice was choked with emotion. "You know what that would mean."

"You haven't failed, Grover," Mr. Brunner said kindly. "I should have seen her for what she was. Now let's just worry about keeping Percy alive until next fall—"

The mythology book dropped out of my hand and hit the floor with a thud.

Mr. Brunner went silent.

Naruto grabbed the book and pulled me along with him back down the hall.

A shadow slid across the lighted glass of Brunner's office door, the shadow of something much taller than my wheelchair-bound teacher, holding something that looked suspiciously like an archer's bow.

Naruto opened the nearest door and pulled me inside with him inside.

A few seconds later we heard a slow clop-clop-clop, like muffled wood blocks, then a sound like an animal snuffling right outside my door. A large, dark shape paused in front of the glass, and then moved on.

A bead of sweat trickled down my neck.

Somewhere in the hallway, Mr. Brunner spoke. "Nothing," he murmured. "My nerves haven't been right since the winter solstice."

"Mine neither," Grover said. "But I could have sworn ..."

"Go back to the dorm," Mr. Brunner told him. "You've got a long day of exams tomorrow."

"Don't remind me."

The lights went out in Mr. Brunner's office.

We waited in the dark for what seemed like forever.

Finally, we slipped out into the hallway and made our way up to the boy's dorms. I had slipped before there many times and so Grover wouldn't think much of it. I needed to know what they were talking about.

Grover was lying on his bed, studying his Latin exam notes like he'd been there all night.

"Hey," he said, bleary-eyed. "You guys going to be ready for this test?"

We didn't answer.

"Both of you look awful." He frowned. "Is everything okay?"

"Just... tired."

I sat down along with Naruto on his bed and turned so he couldn't read our expression, and pretended to study till they had to get ready for bed.

I didn't understand what I'd heard downstairs. I wanted to believe I'd imagined the whole thing. But one thing was clear: Grover and Mr. Brunner were talking about Naruto and me behind our back. They thought I was in some kind of danger.

I don't understand what they called Naruto but I knew one thing, I could trust him.

The next afternoon, as I was leaving the three-hour Latin exam, my eyes swimming with all the Greek and Roman names I'd misspelled, Mr. Brunner called me back inside.

For a moment, I was worried he'd found out about our eavesdropping the night before, but that didn't seem to be the problem.

"Percy," he said. "Don't be discouraged about leaving Yancy. It's ... it's for the best."

His tone was kind, but the words still embarrassed me. Even though he was speaking quietly, the other kids finishing the test could hear. Nancy Bobofit smirked at me and made sarcastic little kissing motions with her lips.

I mumbled, "Okay, sir."

"I mean ..." Mr. Brunner wheeled his chair back and forth, like he wasn't sure what to say. "This isn't the right place for you. It was only a matter of time."

My eyes stung.

Here was my favorite teacher, in front of the class, telling me I couldn't handle it. After saying he believed in me all year, now he was telling me I was destined to get kicked out.

"Right," I said, trembling.

"No, no," Mr. Brunner said. "Oh, confound it all. What I'm trying to say ... you're not normal, Percy. That's nothing to be—"

"Thanks," I blurted. "Thanks a lot, sir, for reminding me."

"Percy—"

But I was already gone.

On the last day of the term, I shoved my clothes into my suitcase.

The other girls were joking around, talking about their vacation plans. One of them was going on a hiking trip to Switzerland. Another was cruising the Caribbean for a month. They were juvenile delinquents, like me, but they were rich juvenile delinquents. Their daddies were executives, or ambassadors, or celebrities. I was a nobody, from a family of nobodies.

They asked me what I'd be doing this summer and I told them I was going back to the city.

What I didn't tell them was that I'd have to get a summer job walking dogs or selling magazine subscriptions, and spend my free time worrying about where I'd go to school in the fall.

"Oh," one of the girls said. "That's cool."

They went back to their conversation as if I'd never existed.

Naruto sat next to me outside in the school ground."You ready to go". Seeing me nod my head he helped me with my bags and we walked off to the bus stand hoping to see Grover in the way. Naruto was coming with me to my home. My mother really liked him the last time he visited her and so she invited him over. He was pretty happy with it since, well his family was dead. The first time I asked about his family was the only time I saw him so sad. After that we never talked about it again.

The only person I dreaded saying good-bye was to Grover, but as it turned out, I didn't have to. He'd booked a ticket to Manhattan on the same Greyhound as we had, so there we were, together again, heading into the city.

During the whole bus ride, Grover kept glancing nervously down the aisle, watching the other passengers. It occurred to me that he'd always acted nervous and fidgety when we left Yancy, as if he expected something bad to happen. Before, I'd always assumed he was worried about getting teased. But there was nobody to tease him on the Greyhound.

Finally we couldn't stand it anymore.

Naruto asked , "Looking for Kindly Ones?"

Grover nearly jumped out of his seat. "Wha—what do you mean?"

I confessed about eavesdropping on him and Mr. Brunner the night before the exam.

Grover's eye twitched. "How much did you hear?"

"Oh ... not much. What's the summer solstice dead-line?"

He winced. "Look, Percy, Naruto ... I was just worried for you, see? I mean, hallucinating about demon math teachers ..."

"Grover—"

"And I was telling Mr. Brunner that maybe you were overstressed or something, because there was no such person as Mrs. Dodds, and ..."

"Grover, you're a really, really bad liar."

His ears turned pink.

From his shirt pocket, he fished out a grubby business card. "Just take this, okay? In case you need me this summer.

The card was in fancy script, which was murder on our dyslexic eyes, but I finally made out something like:

Grover Underwood

Keeper

Half-Blood Hill

Long Island, New York

(800) 009-0009 FREE

"What's Half—"

"Don't say it aloud!" he yelped. "That's my, um ... summer address."

My heart sank. Grover had a summer home. I'd never considered that his family might be as rich as the others at Yancy.

"Okay," I said glumly. "So, like, if we want to come visit your mansion."

He nodded. "Or ... or if you need me."

"Why would I need you?"

It came out harsher than I meant it to.

Grover blushed right down to his Adam's apple. "Look, Percy, the truth is, I—I kind of have to protect you."

I stared at him. All year long Naruto and I had gotten in fights, keeping bullies away from him. I'd lost sleep worrying that he'd get beaten up next year without us. And here he was acting like he was the one who defended me.

"Grover," I said, "What exactly are you protecting me from?"  
"Yeah Grover, what exactly are you protecting Percy from"

From his tone I could understand that he was a bit annoyed at not being able to figure out Grover's strange behavior.  
There was a huge grinding noise under our feet. Black smoke poured from the dashboard and the whole bus filled with a smell like rotten eggs. The driver cursed and limped the Greyhound over to the side of the highway.

After a few minutes clanking around in the engine compartment, the driver announced that we'd all have to get off. Grover, Naruto and I filed outside with everybody else.

We were on a stretch of country road—no place you'd notice if you didn't break down there. On our side of the highway there was nothing but maple trees and litter from passing cars. On the other side, across four lanes of asphalt shimmering with afternoon heat was an old-fashioned fruit stand.

The stuff on sale looked really good: heaping boxes of blood red cherries and apples, walnuts and apricots, jugs of cider in a claw-foot tub full of ice. There were no customers, just three old ladies sitting in rocking chairs in the shade of a maple tree, knitting the biggest pair of socks I'd ever seen.

I mean these socks were the size of sweaters, but they were clearly socks. The lady on the right knitted one of them. The lady on the left knitted the other. The lady in the middle held an enormous basket of electric-blue yarn.

All three women looked ancient, with pale faces wrinkled like fruit leather, silver hair tied back in white bandannas, bony arms sticking out of bleached cotton dresses.

The weirdest thing was, they seemed to be looking right at me.

I looked over at Grover and Naruto to say something about this and saw that the blood had drained from Grover's face. His nose was twitching.

"Grover?" I said. "Hey, man—"

"Tell me they're not looking at you. They are, aren't they?"

"Yeah. Weird, huh? You think those socks would fit me?"

"I know what you mean. You think they will knit one for me in orange if I ask them"

"Not funny, guys. Not funny at all."

The old lady in the middle took out a huge pair of scissors—gold and silver, long-bladed, like shears. I heard Grover catch his breath.

"We're getting on the bus," he told me. "Come on."

"What?" I said. "It's a thousand degrees in there."

"Yes. I haven't still finished counting all my money either. I need to tell them before the bus is started or I'll never have warm orange socks to wear at night"

Grover stared at him as if the world would end if he did that. Naruto stared at him and asked, "Why not, you related to them or something?" Now Grover looked horrified. Maybe he wasn't related to them.

"Come on!'" He pried open the door and climbed inside, but we stayed back.

Across the road, the old ladies were still watching me. The middle one cut the yarn, and I swear I could hear that snip across four lanes of traffic. Her two friends balled up the electric-blue socks, leaving me wondering who they could possibly be for—Sasquatch or Godzilla.

At the rear of the bus, the driver wrenched a big chunk of smoking metal out of the engine compartment. The bus shuddered, and the engine roared back to life.

The passengers cheered.

"Darn right!" yelled the driver. He slapped the bus with his hat. "Everybody back on board!"

Once we got going, I started feeling feverish, as if I'd caught the flu.

Grover didn't look much better. He was shivering and his teeth were chattering.

"Grover?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you not telling me?"

He dabbed his forehead with his shirt sleeve. "Percy, Naruto what did you see back at the fruit stand?"

"You mean the old ladies? What is it about them, man? They're not like ... Mrs. Dodds, are they?"

His expression was hard to read, but I got the feeling that the fruit-stand ladies were something much, much worse than Mrs. Dodds. He said, "Just tell me what you saw."

"The middle one took out her scissors, and she cut the yarn."

He closed his eyes and made a gesture with his fingers that might've been crossing himself, but it wasn't. It was something else, something almost—older.

He said, "You saw her snip the cord."

"Yeah. So?" But even as I said it, I knew it was a big deal.

"This is not happening," Grover mumbled. He started chewing at his thumb. "I don't want this to be like the last time."

"What last time?"

"Always sixth grade. They never get past sixth."

"Really. Those ladies sure looked like they passed college. They must have been held back a very long time."

"Grover," I said, because he was really starting to scare me. "What are you talking about?"

"Let me walk you home from the bus station. Promise me."

This seemed like a strange request to me, but I promised he could.

"Is this like a superstition or something?" I asked.

No answer.

"Grover—that snipping of the yarn. Does that mean somebody is going to die?"

He looked at me mournfully, like he was already picking the kind of flowers we'd like best on our coffin.

 **So how was the story, please review.**

 **Grover thinks that there is a faint possibility that Naruto could be a demi-god. Mr. Brunner does not actually know what to think of Naruto. Since he does not know whether Naruto is a half-blood or not he acts a bit strange around him. Grover was sent to protect Percy and not both since Naruto went to Yancy later on. Hope I cleared all your doubts. Naruto's P.O.V in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Ito Uchiha: Don't worry, Naruto is a half-blood. About Aphrodite, well I already had someone in mind so sorry. Thanks for the review.**

 **cassiedragon: Thank you.**

 **RevampedAtol** **: Thanks so much. I did try to make it 3** **rd** **person P.O.V(the third chapter).**

 **Arianna Le Fay** **: It depends all on the plot bunnies.**

 **Guest: Thank you.**

 **XXX Chaos Breaker XXX** **: Of course. I will make sure that his past is not revealed like that.**

 **mattcun** **: The next chapter is here. Hope you like it.**

 **Wrath of The Sun Deity** **: Gomen'nasai. The first 2 chapters aren't really exciting so that's why it is like that. I believe that the 3** **rd** **chapter is an improvement compared to the other chapters. I hope you like this chapter.**

 **desdelor97** **: Thanks.**

 **toile grant** **: Thanks.**

 **Qrious writ3r** **: His age is revealed in this chapter.**

 **Six Foot Assassin** **: Yes, Naruto is pretty strong.**

 **BTW, THE FOURTH WAR HAPPENS WHEN NARUTO IS 17. Thanks to all those who** **reviewed, followed and favorite my story. Thanks soo much.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or Naruto**

' _Thinking'_

" **Kyuubi speaking"**

' _ **Kyuubi thinking'**_

 **Naruto's P.O.V**

Grover was acting really weird since the fruit stand incident. He was staring at us and muttering 'why did it always have to be sixth grade'. It was starting to get creepy, and it totally did not help me that the old ladies smelt a bit more ancient than Mrs. Dodds. I really felt like screaming, even after getting away from home, weird ancient monsters were now chasing me, and to top it I was extremely hungry.

" **Then eat that goat-boy, if you are that hungry, kit"**

' _KURAMA, just because he smells like a goat does not mean I can eat him up'_

" **You and your so-called moral rules. I cannot still believe that you shaved off most of your fur"**

' _I cut my hair. I do not have fur to shave it off'_

" **Foxes have fur and you are a fox and my container which means you have fur"**

 **No P.O.V**

The 18-year old jinchuuriki shook his head with a small smile playing on his lips. _' You never change Kurama'._ With this thought he fell asleep next to Grover and Percy. He was soon pulled into the land of Morpheus.

 _Flashback_

 _A 13- year old blond was running like he was on fire. This time it was not a mob chasing him. He was running to stop a friend. No, his brother in all but blood from running away. The child was determined not to let one of his precious people slip from his grasp again._

 _On seeing the raven haired boy near The Valley of the End, his mind went blank. He walked not realizing what he was doing. As he got closer, words flowed through his mouth, pleading, begging the boy to come back. The raven haired child retorted talking of power and revenge that he was promised. Then the blond boy did not remember much, only that he became angry and unconsciously used the power deep inside him. They both had charged at each other with their strongest attack._

 _Now here they were… The raven haired child on the floor breathless with bruises all over him. The blond boy panting above with his hand extended for the raven to take. He had a hole in his chest where the raven had run his hand through. The raven had missed the blonds' hearts and had struck his left lung instead. Even with a grave injury the blond was determined to bring his brother back. With each second the raven refused to take the extended hand, the blond used more and more words to persuade the young boy. Happiness started to glow in his blue orbs, as he saw the curse mark starting to recede. But then the eyes held within them a look of horror as he began to cough out blood in large amounts. He looked down to see a hand out of his chest, lightning slowly fizzling out. He saw the raven crawl away seeing the boy's bloody state. As the attacker withdrew his hand, the child before succumbing to darkness saw a flash of silver hair._

Naruto was violently woken up by Percy as they reached their stop. "Idiot. Come on we've reached our stop. You coming or what?"

Naruto hurried after her tacking their bags along, but before getting on the taxi he made sure, the wound he suffered due to the battle he dreamt of hadn't reopened.

Percy clenched her hand as she shut the door. She was in her room along with Naruto. They had ditched Grover at the bus station and had run to her house, on arrival her mood was dampened on seeing Gabe play poker with his friends. They way he dared to force her for money, that to right in front of others. She did want others pity.

Sally smiled at the two energetic kids in the backseat of her car. They had reached Montauk, and were staying there for the weekend. She still had her worries about what happened in the museum. She couldn't press the matters with Naruto interrupting her sentences to speak of their friend Grover's relatives. If Grover was whom she had her suspicions about then she did not want to think of whom they saw. She could only pray that the energetic blonde wasn't destined for a fate as her daughter.

Percy, Naruto, Sally walked down the beach staring at the sunset as they relaxed after cleaning the cabin. The snacks were blue in color. Naruto and Percy argued on the best color- orange or blue. Sally laughed at them, thinking to herself that her daughter seemed happier.

Percy cried to herself as the rain poured down on them. The vacation which was going so nicely had been ruined by the Minotaur. Grover lay limp in her arms. Her mother… she …she disappeared as golden dust. Percy refused to think of her mother as dead in a situation as this. She did not want to break down. In the corner of her eyes she saw Naruto panting, blood trickling down his chin. Her eyes hardened at the Minotaur as she laid the satyr on the grass. Crackling her knuckles she ran forward and threw a stone at its head successfully distracting it from Naruto."Hey beef bones over here". Stupidity, she knew that, but she was planning on killing that monster with its own horn. But first she had to get on his shoulders, and then she would think about breaking its horn.

Naruto panted as blood slowly trickled down his chin. He let down his guard for one moment and this was what happened. He was really starting to lose his touch.

" **Oy Gaki! That kiddo just signed her death warrant you know. If don't want her to die like her mother you better act fast."**

" _Kurama, her mother did not die. Her disappearance, it almost felt like someone took her away just like when I use my Hirashin .And don't worry about Percy, her actions are easily predictable when she is angry. I wasn't known for my wind justu for nothing you know."_

" **You might be really good at wind jutsu kit. But if you don't hurry up, then that girl won't live."**

Naruto cut his mental link with Kurama to see the Minotaur take a hit at Percy. Just as she jumped to aside to avoid the punch, Naruto concentrated on the wind surrounding her to levitate her onto the Minotaur's shoulder. To Percy that would be one of those crazy stuff that seemed to happen to her these days. His involvement wouldn't be noticed. He narrowed his eyes as Percy broke off the Minotaur's horn. He watched as she jumped off and rolled off. When she proceeded to stab the bull, he made a hand sign and slammed his hands on the ground. A mud spike rose from the earth and stabbed the monster from behind as Percy missed. To her it might seem as if she single handedly killed the monster that was enough. He was satisfied he could his strength and that he did not have to use any flashy jutsu. Wiping away the blood from his face he ran over to her to help her take Grover and expressed his "gratitude" for saving their lives. When she didn't respond, he kept his head down and most of Grover's weight and let her mourn her mother's "death". After all it was a long night and they needed to rest. Hearing the sounds of people coming towards them, Naruto laid his companions on the grass and pretended to faint. Even if he stayed awake, he did not think they would let him read the addictive orange book.

 **How was it? If you liked it, thank the plot bunnies. They love reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Replies to all those who reviewed.**

 **Vlad Tempest** **: I am glad you like it. Now that would be telling.**

 **Guest** **: Thanks. I'll try to make him use more jutsu that doesn't give him away.**

 **Monster King** **:** **Sorry for making you wait.**

 **Cychi** **: I'll try to make the next chapters more interesting.**

 **victorytoyou** **: Thanks soo much, I'll try to update more often.**

 **Black** **: Thanks for the information, but you see the war I mentioned doesn't really have to be the one with Kaguya.**

 **TrenchcoatMan** **: Thanks for the review. Yeah I rushed trough that (and this chapter) a bit so I am really sorry. As for the godly parent, sorry but its Greek. But don't worry Shinto gods might make an appearance. I'll be mentioning about Konoha.**

 **foxchick1** **: Thanks I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **desdelor97** **: Thanks I hope this chapter is enjoyable.\**

 **canvas grant** **:Thanks** _._

 **Shad0wGh0st** **: sorry for the late update.**

 **ENDDRAGON369** **: Thank you for reviewing. I hope you like this chapter.**

 **Nebula17** **: Yep Naruto's got it. But he won't have to show it for a long time.**

 **Ito Uchiha:** **I am sorry I will try slowing it down.**

 **I am so sorry for the last update, I got caught up with schoolwork. Thank you to all those who reviewed, followed, favourite and read my story. Thank you all so much.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own neither PJO nor Naruto.**

' _Thinking'_

" **Kyuubi speaking"**

' _ **Kyuubi speaking'**_

No POV

Grover gulped as he sat down opposite the camp activities director, Chiron, and the head of the Camp Half-Blood, Dionysus. He looked at both of them with fear in his face. Chiron (the centaur and the trainer of heroes) looked at him with a kind smile as if to put him at ease. Lord Dionysus, (the god of wine and only one of the 12 Olympians who had the misfortune to get sent to a place filled with hyperactive children) looked a bit bored and extremely annoyed.

Grover looked down nervous to look at the two people in front of him. "Grover, today you brought in two demigods. One Miss Persia Jackson and One Mr Naruto Uzumaki. While their parentage is still a mystery, Persia Jackson had been under our surveillance due to her strong aura. And taking this into consideration, the council is not at all happy with you bringing them here unconscious. They were attacked by a Minotaur and a mortal died in the battle. Those children had to face it alone while you lay there unconscious. This was your second chance, Grover, what do you have to say for yourself?" Grover looked up at Chiron as he finished speaking. "Sir, I...they ran away sir. When the car was struck I lost conscience. I ...it won't happen again sir, please sir, just give me another chance to prove myself."

Chiron sighed "Grover this was your second chance." As the satyr mourned his luck the young god thanked his luck that he didn't have to open his mouth. Now if only the centaur would do his paperwork as well.

Naruto looked around Camp Half-Blood in wonder. He had awakened a few minutes ago and had been told of the existence of gods. Although he did make quite a ruckus back there he had to admit the place was nice, too bad Percy was still unconscious. As he was led to cabin number 11, he looked at the other cabins as they passed them.

' _Hey Kurama who do you think is my parent huh?'_

" **I don't know. And please do not ask me how you have a god/goddess for a parent. I don't know nor do I want to"**

' _But Kurama, at least make a guess. We could be right for all you know.'_

" **Fine, but don't bother me afterwards. Let's start with the first one."**

' _Fine. Since we are going to leave the gender of the parent blank for now, let's check everyone. First is Zeus. It could be him since I have a very good affinity towards wind.'_

" **I am pretty sure that your mother is not the godly one, but I suppose it couldn't hurt. Although you have a strong affinity for wind, you next to have no affinity for lightning."**

' _True. Next it is Hera.'_

" **She is extremely loyal to her marriage, so no."**

' _I agree as well. Then it is Poseidon. It could be him since I am a natural swimmer.'_

" **A natural swimmer! You hate water and you are not good enough with water techniques. Besides I doubt that a horse would kick a child of Poseidon."**

' _Hey, don't make fun of me because of that dumb horse. What about Demeter then? I always felt like I could use Mokuton.'_

" **Yes you always feel like you could use Mokuton ever since you were a child. If it is like that then most shinobi can become children of Demeter."**

' _You don't have to be mean. Don't you think Ares could be my Dad? I mean, some did say that I was violent and thirsty for battles.'_

" **That is true but Ares is the god of war, and you fight, so that peace could be achieved.** **But then I suppose we could consider him as a possible candidate in being your parent."**

' _Ooh! You think Athena could be my mother. I always felt like I was a bit too mature for my age.'_

" **I too thought that you were a bit too dumb for your age."**

' _Oh come on.'_

" **And don't even bother asking me whether Apollo is your dad, because you are not natural at aiming. You are never ever going to be a singer, unless making people's ears bleed with your voice can be considered as a talent. And it totally cannot be Artemis."**

' _Kurama, you are soo mean. I so can sing. I can't believe that you would betray me.'_

" _ **I ain't betraying anyone, you just suck at singing. Do not ask me whether Hephaestus is your father because you cannot make anything with all the resources that you have unless it has something to do with any mission that you take."**_

' _KURAMA... why are you so mad today? Besides I wasn't going to ask you about my "godly parent", I already know who it is'_

" **Who?"**

' _Duh Aphrodite, I mean have you seen my looks. I was born handsome.'_

" **Yeah and I am an Uchiha. Snap out of it Naruto... Ah we reached cabin 11 look believe if you want or not, but I don't think Hermes or Dionysus is your parent, now if you'll excuse me I am going to catch on my well needed rest. Don't bother me unless shinigami is ten feet away from taking your soul. Goodbye."**

And with that Kurama cut the connection between Naruto and him, leaving behind a pissed of Naruto. "Here we are Naruto, try not to annoy most of them", Grover opened the door and introduced Naruto to cabin 11 not realizing the danger the Stolls could do with the newcomer.

Percy woke up and blinked as surveyed her surroundings. She seemed to be in some sort of cabin, but where she couldn't say. As she looked around she got a fright as she saw a man with eyes all over him. Before she could say anything, the man walked out beckoning her to come with him. Percy was going to get one hell of a surprise.

Percy was a bit annoyed as she sat down for dinner three days later. Her "father" hadn't bothered to contact or claim her, she had no idea who was her father and thus couldn't curse him. Naruto meanwhile had earned a place with the Stoll brothers.

Percy sighed as she looked around while eating blue choco-chips. Clarisse and her cabin mates weren't that fond of her since the bathroom incident. And these days she felt like even Naruto was avoiding her. Damn, her life sucked.

Naruto panted as he hid his discomfort from cabin 11. Today everybody was glum. Why you ask? Because yesterday during capture the flag, a hellhound managed to get in and attack Percy who apparently was a daughter of Poseidon. Naruto didn't like at all where this was going, since yesterday he could literally feel the hatred oozing out of Luke. He might have made friends here but that didn't mean they were going to believe him. He also didn't want Percy to think he was delusional and Kurama was sleeping. Urrgh... He groaned as he pondered over his dilemma.

Annabeth thought that it was great that she was finally on a quest even though the blond unclaimed demi-god came with them. Still, she thought nothing could change her opinion...that is until the three Furies boarded the same bus as them. Crap, spoke too soon.

 **Hope you all liked this chapter. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **ItNandoFTW** **: This chapter is a bit longer than the last chapter**

 **Rumai1315** **: UPDATEEED.**

 **TrenchcoatMan:** **Absolutely sorry for that, I have slowed down (in this chapter). You got that wrong. Kurama has a strong hunch on who Naruto's godly parent. He was only humoring Naruto's curiosity. So yeah the 12 Olympians are still on his list. But don't forget the minor gods and Hades, it could also be them. About Luke, he does not really trust him because of his negative emotion sensing abilities. Hope I cleared all your doubts.**

 **ENDDRAGON369** **: About that I have not really watched it. But I read its plot and it seemed very interesting. So when I get time I'll watch it. Atlanta, after all does have a Greek background. So maybe?**

 **Nebula17** **: Sorry about that, I have slowed down the pace comparatively in this chapter. So it's a bit longer than the last chapter.**

 **ThePaleMongrel:** **Well they are after only twelve (in appearance in a case of Naruto).**

 **Ito Uchiha:** **I'm happy to hear that.**

 **desdelor97** **: Thanks, I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**

 **toile grant** **: Thanks so much.**

 **Thanks to all those who followed, favorite, reviewed and read my story. This chapter is dedicated to my unofficial beta.**

 **Disclaimer: I own neither PJO nor Naruto.**

' _Thinking'_

" **Kyuubi speaking"**

' ** _Kyuubi speaking'_**

Annabeth took deep breaths to calm down when the Furies got on the bus they were travelling. The daughter of Poseidon sure had terrible luck if the Furies had reformed so quickly. She jabbed her fellow blond in the stomach and lightly nudged the raven haired girl beside her. "Percy look ", Annabeth whispered to the girl beside her. She had learned the consequences of calling the short-tempered girl by her full name at camp.

Percy stared wide mouthed at the three seemingly innocent grandmothers sitting cross legged in the front row. "Damn Percy, you've got one terrible luck". Naruto rubbed the spot where Annabeth had jabbed him. "Shut up and help Grover and I in distracting the Kindly ones", Annabeth hissed as she shoved her cap into Percy's hands. "Hey wha-", Percy's protestations died once she saw the glare the blonde give her. "They are after you. Once you go they'll most probably leave".

Grover took out his cans ready to fight if the need arises. Percy stared hesitantly at her companions as she slipped the Yankees cap over her head. Naruto beamed at the now invisible girl. "Run now Percy, I doubt the grannies are getting up to pee".

Percy crept past the Furies, her heart pounding loud and hard. She almost felt it stop when Mrs. Dodds stopped sniffing and stared straight at the place she stood. She let out a breath of relief as they kept going.

Percy ran to the front of the bus as soon as she was free. They were almost through the Lincoln tunnel when Percy heard a hideous wailing from the back row. She turned and looked behind her hand inches away from the emergency stop button.

Looking back Percy could see that the three old ladies had changed, their faces still the same but their bodies had shriveled into leathery brown hag bodies with bat's wings and feet with gargoyle claws. Their handbags had turned into fiery whips. Now thinking about it, Percy guessed that the first time she was busy trying to stay alive, but damn those Furies looked ugly.

Naruto grabbed one of the numerous daggers Chiron had furnished him with (since they couldn't find anything that was compatible with him) and started slashing at them maintaining a distance so as to not get injured by the whip while making sure to keep the mortals safe as they screamed.

Now Percy knew she shouldn't have probably done what she did next. Still invisible, she grabbed the wheel from the driver while he was distracted, and jerked it to the left. Everybody howled as they were thrown to the right. Unfortunately, when Percy and the driver were wrestling for the wheel, one of Naruto's specially made smoke-bombs (one which released spicy smoke) slipped out of his bag and exploded. Mortals, demigods and the monsters howled as their eyes and mouth started to water and burn.

Naruto quickly closed his bag and sealed it up tightly. Sadly for the shinobi having an extremely sensitive nose compared to others, he was having a hard time since his nose was burning.

When the bus came close to the Hudson River, Percy hit the emergency brakes. The bus spun a full circle on the wet tar and crashed into the trees. The emergency lights came on. The door flew open and the smoke rushed out. The driver was the first person to rush out. Percy being the kind and nice girl she was, stepped into the driver's seat and let the others pass.

Unfortunately Percy had to tear her gaze away from the mortals and back to the Furies who had regained their balance and eye-sight. They lashed out at Grover, as he threw his cans at them. Steeling her nerves, Percy removed the cap and screamed at the old grandmothers' threatening her friends. Mrs. Dodds stalked up the aisle towards her while her sisters continued to attack her friends. Every time she flicked her whip, red flames danced along the barbed leather.

One of the Furies fighting against the entourage of the daughter of Poseidon flicked her whip at the blonde girl while simultaneously avoiding the cans the satyr was throwing at her. Did he honestly think it would hit her?

The third sister wasn't faring so well. She was fighting against the blond boy with the crazy color combination. Her first thought while fighting against him was _'Easy meat'_. Now not so much. Apparently the old horse had furnished him with numerous daggers, that or the boy had stolen a lot of them and had clothes that could hold all of them. The Fury growled and dodged another dagger that the blond had thrown at her. _'Idiot'_ , was the last thought of the Fury. Naruto snorted as the old hag disappeared into golden dust. ' _Not his fault that she didn't notice the razor sharp celestial bronze wire tied to the end of the dagger. I mean it was a freaking bright wire, how can you miss it?_ 'Shaking his head Naruto turned only to get his face full of the golden dust of the second sister.

Percy took out the ballpoint pen from her pocket and uncapped it. Riptide elongated into a shimmering double-edged sword. "I'm gonna send you back where you came with your dumb algebra", Percy hissed as she moved towards the last of the Furies cautiously. Mrs. Dodds growled as she lashed her whip around Percy's sword hand. Tears got collected near the female demigod's eyes as she tried her hardest to stop screaming from the hot, searing pain.

Annabeth seeing the raven haired girl's discomfort jumped on top of the Fury's back and got hold of her neck in a wrestler's hold. Grover yanked the whip out of her hands and yelled because of its heat. Percy rubbed her hand and picked up her sword from the floor where she had dropped it due to the pain, to finish the monster off, when thunder shook the bus. Naruto looked up, putting the last of his daggers back into his jacket and said'' Guys, run quick".

Grover mourned as he thought of the things their bags had contained. In their hurry to escape Zeus's wrath, they had forgotten to take their bags except for Naruto who didn't want to put it down in case Annabeth removed all of his supplies. ' _Tin cans... a perfectly good bag of tin cans'._ He sniffled as they were walking through the woods on the New Jersey river bank, not wanting to break the silence.

Annabeth glared at the whiskered blond who was talking quite animatedly with Percy about some prank the Stolls had dared him to do. _'Idiot, if he hadn't released that smoke bomb then we could have killed the last of the Furies. Now they'll be back way sooner. Unclaimed yet so rude. Didn't even bother helping us finish the Kindly ones off'._ Annabeth grumbled in her headbut winced as Grover played his reed pipe.

Naruto cried in his head as they walked. He didn't have the courage to wake Kurama up from his beauty sleep. _'Why oh what in the heavens made me hide the special edition Icha Icha in Grover's bag. If that blonde hadn't looked at me suspiciously then my precious would have been quite safe in my bag. Not faair, she even jabbed me for eyeing that pretty brunette, how did she even notice that?'_

As the savior of the shinobi was mourning for the death of his bible, his companions were enraptured with the smell of tasty food that they were getting.

The company of four kept on walking until they saw a deserted two-lane road through the trees. On the other side was a closed-down gas station, a tattered billboard for a 1990s movie and one open business, which was the source of the neon light and the good smell.

Percy personally thought (while they were walking towards it) that it looked like one of those weird road side curio shops that sell lawn flamingos and wooden Indians and cement grizzly bear.

The main building was a long, low warehouse, surrounded by acres of statuary. There was a neon sign above the gate that proving to be a challenge to the young half-bloods. "I think the sign reads like ATNYU MES GDERAN GOMEN MEPROIUM". Percy squinted at sign.

"Really in Japanese, GOMEN means sorry, I wonder why they are saying sorry even before they give us anything." Naruto looked at the sign in confusion.

Annabeth glared at the idiots in front of her and turned to the only member of their group that could read properly. Grover seeing Annabeth's irritation read the sign out loud, "Aunty Em's Garden Emporium"

True to its name the entrance was flanked by two cement garden gnomes, ugly bearded little runts, smiling and waving, as if they were about to get their pictures taken.

The four heroes walked in ignoring the warnings of the satyr. The blonde jinchuuriki decided to wait and see how things went, after all it had been hours since any of them had eaten.

Passing all the statues they huddled together when the door creaked open. Standing before was a tall lady whom they assumed was Middle Eastern because she wore a long black gown that covered everything but her hands, and her head was completely veiled. She had coffee-colored hands that looked old, but well manicured.

"Children, it is too late to be out all alone. Where are your parents?"

Before Percy could answer to that Naruto answered," Please madam we mean no harm. We only wanted to rest our legs, we have been walking for a long time."

"What for? Have you children run away from your homes?"The lady seemed astonished.

"Not really madam, you see we are all orphans. When the orphanage became too crowded, most of us had to leave. Please madam let us rest at your place, my sister is extremely tired", at that Naruto pulled Annabeth closer and patted her head letting a few fake tears to come out.

"Oh dears, of course you can come in. I am Aunty Em. Go straight to the back of the warehouse, there is a dining area".

Thanking her, they all walked. Annabeth punched Naruto on the arm for daring to call her his sister. Naruto on his part felt that it was always nice to be polite to your enemies beforehand, since either they spared you or gave out valuable info like fools.

When they entered they entered the dining area, the girls sighed with relief. There was a fast-food counter with a grill, a soda fountain, a pretzel heater and a nacho cheese dispenser.

"Please sit down". Aunty Em said as she walked to the counter.

"Sorry madam but we don't have any money", Grover smiled nervously as he not so subtly glanced at the door.

"Ah, it is on me after all, you all had to suffer at such a young age isn't it?"

"Thank you so much, you are a really kind lady", Percy jabbed Grover hard on the stomach and smiled sweetly at their host.

The half-bloods and satyr relaxed in their host's presence not realizing what lay beneath that veil, a monster that had an extremely close relation with snakes, just like one mad scientist.

 **I hope you liked this chapter. Please review.**


End file.
